The present invention relates generally to manufacturing variable shaped products and more particularly to a method and system for calculating the weight of variable shaped products manufactured from product blanks.
Products such as keychains, mousepads, magnets, sticky notes, cards, etc., may be produced in various shapes. For example, a keychain tag may be offered in a rectangle, an oval, a circle, and/or other shapes that may even be customized to the particular design to be printed, etched, affixed, or otherwise displayed on the substrate of the product. Such variable shaped products are often manufactured from product blanks that come in a standard size and shape and have a fixed weight.
When shipping products of variable weights, the products must be weighed to calculate the correct postage. Since manufactured products may come in various shapes, the fixed weight of the product blank cannot be used to determine the actual weight of the product, and therefore the products must actually be weighed prior to shipment.
It would be desirable to have a system and method that would allow determination of the weight of variable shaped products without having to actually weigh the finished products.